Limb development is ideal for the interactions of various signaling pathways because of the wealth of information describing the genetic pathways and signaling molecules that pattern the three axis of the limb. Previously we have shown an essential role for FGF signaling during limb development by examining mice lacking Fgf ligands (Lewandoski et al. 2000 Nature Genetics 28:167, Sun et al 2000 Nature Genetics 25: 6 ). However, the complexity caused by Fgf gene redundancy has led us to consider approaching the problem by examining FGF receptor mutants leading to the insight that FGF signaling controls limb size (Verheyden JM et al 2005)We are also studying the inter-relationship between FGF and BMP signaling. Current models of limb development suggest that BMP signaling plays a role in controlling the normal cell death that occurs in mesenchymal interdigit cells, sculpting the final digit pattern, but the exact role of BMPs in this process are unknown. By simultaneously inactivating the Bmp receptor gene, Bmpr1a as well as Fgf8 and Fgf4 specifically in the limb bud ectoderm, we have produced genetic evidence for a novel model in which the surface ectoderm must receive a BMP signal, resulting in down regulation of FGFs which in turn induces apoptosis of the underlying mesenchyme. Thus both BMPs and FGF cooperate to control the essential cell function of programmed cell death. We are extending these studies by studying the role of BMP and FGF signaling in various aspects of limb development using mouse lines that express Cre in specific region of the developing limb.